vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Minerva (Crisis Core)
Summary Minerva is strange entity described as having an energy signature similar to that of a summon yet is not bound to a Materia, Genesis Rhapsodos believes her to be the goddess from the epic LOVELESS. She is an incredibly powerful individual, able to clash with Zack in direct combat as the hardest boss of Crisis Core: -Final Fantasy VII-''. Upon her defeat, she shatters into crystals in a burst of light, but will return should Zack Fair revisit the site of their fight for a rematch. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''4-B' Name: Minerva Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Summon, Superboss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Invulnerability (Can bestow herself with temporary immunity to physical attacks or magical attacks or both), Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Weapon Mastery, Levitation, Resistance to elemental attacks, Immune to Status Conditions such as poison, binding, and Time Stopping abilities, Binding abilities Attack Potency: Solar System level (Clashed with Zack Fair, who is stronger than Typhoon) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping pace with Zack, who is faster than Bahamut Fury) Lifting Strength: Likely Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Able to trade blows with Zack) Durability: Solar System level (Comparable to Zack) Stamina: Extremely high, able to fight Zack Fair for an extended period of time and always returns even after being defeated. Range: Extended melee range with her staff, much higher with magic. Standard Equipment: Her armor, staff, and shield Intelligence: An extremely skilled combatant able to clash with Zack Fair in both melee combat and in the use of magic. She is implied to contain a portion of Gaia's consciousness and fights with grace and poise. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absolute Ward:' Grants her complete Invulnerability for twenty seconds. *'Anti-Magic:' Creates a barrier that nullifies magical attacks for twenty seconds. *'Anti-Material:' Creates a barrier that nullifies physical attacks for twenty seconds. *'Blessing Light:' Heals herself back to full vitality with sacred light. *'Crimson Flare:' Sends out a slow-moving homing fireball that deals heavy fire-elemental magical damage on impact. *'Flash Slash:' A two-part high-speed physical attack that knocks away the opponent, dealing extra damage if the opponent is not particularly lucky. *'Judgment Arrow:' Minerva's Limit Break, she creates a space-like dimension and binds her target with a magical seal, leaving them vulnerable as her armor converts itself into a massive crossbow with which she pelts her foe from all sides with magical arrows before finishing them with a charged shot, creating a massive explosion that attacks one's HP (Vitality), MP (Mana or Magical Reserves), and AP (Stamina and Mental Fortitude) simultaneously. This attack also ignores all defensive abilities with the sole exception of complete and utter invulnerability, making escape impossible. *'Krysta:' Creates crystal-like pillars of ice that deal heavy ice-elemental magical damage. *'Photon Feather:' Creates feather projectiles out of photons to deal heavy physical damage. *'Thor's Hammer:' Raises her staff to bring down powerful bolts of lightning that deal heavy lightning-elemental magic damage. *'Ultima:' The ultimate offensive magic, Minerva generates an explosion that deals massive non-elemental magical damage across a wide area. Gallery File:D3c7a11a002df9a04c2d44ba87c829c54b819057.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gods Category:Shield Users Category:Staff Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summons Category:Armored Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 4